


Double Dating Homosexuals

by elderwhizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, I kinda left Trina and Mendel out? Sorry guys, M/M, Oh yeah this is a modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwhizzer/pseuds/elderwhizzer
Summary: Cordelia + Charlotte and Marvin + Whizzer go on a double date. Yeah... that's it.





	1. CHAPTER 1 - Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Falsettos!! (*Cordelia voice* yaaaayy)  
> Anyway, sorry if this is bad, I wrote it instead of sleeping :)

“Char!” Cordelia was looking, stricken, down at her phone. Charlotte would be worried about her girlfriend’s dismayed expression if she didn't know that Cordelia frequently cried over cat videos on the internet. It was probably nothing important, but Charlotte replied, “Yeah, what?” anyway. “Mary and Diane cancelled on us.” Cordelia told her. She sounded more than a little offended by their friends’ having pulled out of the date they had planned.

“Why?” Charlotte queried. Mary and Diane were two of their old friends, who were in town for a while and had agreed to go out on a double date with them. “Diane has a fever.” Cordelia replied glumly, tossing her phone onto the sofa . Charlotte fought a laugh - Cordelia had sounded so offended earlier that she had assumed their friends just didn't want to come, not that one of them was too ill to go. “Oh, how selfish of her.” Charlotte joked. Cordelia didn't laugh; instead, she just looked anxious. “But we’ve booked a table for four. What’re we going to do?” she asked. Charlotte shrugged. “Bring the cats with us?”

Suddenly, Cordelia perked up. “Why don't we invite Marvin and Whizzer?” she suggested. Charlotte looked sceptical. “I don't think that's a great idea.” She was not in the mood for dealing with two adult children with self-control issues today, so she prayed that Cordelia would just drop it, but no such luck. “Why not? Cordelia questioned. Charlotte sighed. “I love Marvin and Whizzer, you know I do, but I don't know if those guys can behave themselves in public.”

“Of course they can!” Cordelia chided. Honestly, did Charlotte think Marvin and Whizzer were _kids_? “Really? Remember when we went to the cinema and they were paying more attention to each other than the film?” Charlotte reminded Cordelia. She actually had a point there, Cordelia realised. It had been a little awkward to look over in the middle of the movie and see them giving the onscreen couple a run for their money. Which, considering that it was one of the most lovey-dovey romance films Cordelia had ever seen, was really saying something. She wasn't going to give in to Charlotte that easily, though. Cordelia was nothing if not stubborn.

“Uh, yeah, but-” Cordelia tried to argue, but Charlotte cut her off with, “And remember when we turned up late for a baseball game,” (Charlotte recalled them being late because Cordelia nearly burnt down the house after she took her eye off their breakfast), “and they were kissing behind the bleachers?”  
Cordelia tried in vain to defend them with, “I mean, there was nobody else there, so-”

“Or when we saw them at the racquetball courts _definitely not playing racquetball_?” Charlotte pointed out. She had stored that day away and was planning to use it as blackmail material at some point. “Well, they weren't really-” Cordelia started to protest, but had to concede. “Ok, fair point. But I’m sure they’ll control themselves if they're in a nice restaurant with us.” Charlotte hesitated. She supposed that was true; after all, what kind of couple would embarrass themselves in a fancy place with friends around?

“Alright, we’ll invite them,” Charlotte gave in, amused as Cordelia clapped her hands, “but if they do embarrass us then we’re all going home.” Cordelia gave an exaggerated eye roll at Charlotte’s strict words. “Yes, mom.” she agreed sarcastically. “We can even send them to bed with no supper.” she joked, mock-serious. Teasing Charlotte about her authoritative, serious tone had always been one of the best parts of dating a doctor, in Cordelia’s opinion. It was funny how she could switch from carefree and laughing to stern and sensible in seconds, so fast that it could give you whiplash if you weren't expecting it. Cordelia knew she was going to be a great mother someday.

“Can we invite them now?” Cordelia requested. Charlotte shrugged. She didn't see why not. “Sure. Send them a text.” she answered. Cordelia shook her head. “No, I want to go ask them in person.” Charlotte’s brows furrowed. Did Cordelia seriously want them to leave the house just to ask their neighbours if they were free tonight, when they could be reached just as easily by text? “What's the point of that?” she asked.

Cordelia explained, “I know I'll need to persuade Whizzer. He probably thinks he's too cool to go out on a double date.”  
“Whizzer thinks he’s too cool for everything.” Charlotte corrected with a smile.  
“Exactly. So we need to convince him.” Cordelia offered a hand, which Charlotte gratefully accepted, and pulled her girlfriend up. “Let's go do some persuading.”


	2. CHAPTER 2 - Persuade Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer thinks he's too cool for double dates.  
> Cordelia thinks otherwise.

Marvin and Whizzer were curled up in bed, neither of them inclined to get up, even though it was nearly midday. They were warm and comfortable in each other's arms, so why get up? They were perfectly happy to stay there for most of the day if they could, with their legs tangled together and their hands loosely clasped. Marvin was practically lying on top of Whizzer, his leg draped across Whizzer’s body, his head on Whizzer’s chest, perfectly relaxed as Whizzer pressed kisses to his tangled hair. Whizzer didn't care that Marvin was basically crushing him. He was too drowsy to care much about anything. The two traded sleepy kisses, Marvin tilting his head up to kiss Whizzer’s cheeks, his jawline, his nose (and his lips, of course). Marvin loved these mornings - he could almost completely forget about reality, forget about stress and work and anything outside of this bed. So it was a shock when their doorbell rang, sudden and shrill, forcibly pulling them back to reality.

Marvin detached himself from Whizzer with a reluctant, “I’ll get it,” which was frankly unnecessary given that Whizzer never got up if he could help it (Marvin was still baffled on how Whizzer lay around most of the time and yet still had a perfect body. He had come to regard it as one of the great injustices of life.) He threw on some clothes that were left crumpled on the floor - Whizzer had given him a soft but stern lecture about that last night - and padded barefoot down the stairs.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Cordelia, who was holding out a Tupperware and had clearly dragged Charlotte here too. As soon as the door opened, she said a cheerful hello and, sliding past Marvin, made her way automatically to the sofa, Charlotte in tow. They settled on the sofa, leaving Marvin still staring at the now empty doorway. “Please, come in.” he offered sarcastically to the empty space. He heard Cordelia giggle behind him. Months ago, he would have been put out by someone barging into his house uninvited, but by now these home invasions were commonplace. He would be confused if his neighbours _didn't_  turn up and temporarily take over his house now and then.

“Who is it?” Whizzer yelled down from the bedroom. Marvin could hear his footsteps heading down the stairs towards them, and prayed that he had put some clothes on. “It’s your favourite people in the whole world.” Cordelia called back in answer to his question. Whizzer (mercifully fully clothed) entered the room, wearing a mock-confused expression. “The Applebaums are here?” Cordelia sent him a pointed look, and he just laughed. “You know I'm screwing with you, right? Of course you're my favourite people.” He perched on the armrest of the sofa and muttered in her ear, “I even like you more than Marvin sometimes.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink before smiling innocently up at Marvin.

Cordelia held out the Tupperware to Marvin. “Cookie?” she offered. Marvin hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. “Uh, I’m not really hungry right now.” He took the Tupperware as his gaze came to rest on Whizzer. There was a slight grin on his face. Whizzer was shooting him a look that clearly said ‘don’t you dare’. Just to annoy him, Marvin added, “But Whizzer hasn't eaten today. I'm sure he'd love a cookie or two.” Reluctantly, Whizzer got up and took the container, holding it gingerly as it might explode. “I’ll just go put them in the kitchen for now.” He sent Marvin a death glare as he left the room.

“So why are you guys here? You need something?” Marvin asked.  
“Oh, no. We’re here because our darling Cordelia has a brilliant idea.” Charlotte said dryly. Cordelia nudged her. “Wait until Whizzer comes back!” she insisted.  
“Of course, dear.” Charlotte agreed, sending Marvin an amused look. He recognised that look - it was the look he gave people when Whizzer was being ridiculous. He had realised long ago that he and Charlotte were the grounded and sensible ones in their respective relationships, while Cordelia and Whizzer could be fanciful or reckless at times. He’d always liked Charlotte; she reminded him of himself. Except a woman. And probably more sane.

Whizzer strode back in. He didn't look nauseous, so obviously he hadn't eaten any of Cordelia’s cookies. “Did I miss any major drama?”  
“Cordelia has a mysterious idea to propose to us.” Marvin explained. Whizzer strolled over to the sofa and sat on the armrest again. “Hit us with it.”  
“So, we were going to go out with some friends tonight, but one of them is sick so they cancelled on us, and we were wondering if you'd like to come instead.” Cordelia explained.  
Marvin looked questioningly at Whizzer. “Are we doing anything tonight?”  
“Not anymore, I guess.” Whizzer answered with a shrug. “Where’re we going?”  
“Some fancy restaurant across town.” Charlotte put in quickly, interrupting Cordelia before she could go on for ages about exactly where it was and how delightful the food was. Whizzer frowned. “That sounds pretty damn romantic. You sure you want us crashing your date?”  
“Yes we do.” Cordelia nodded determinedly. “We want to have a double date!”

Whizzer, looking distinctly unimpressed, raised an eyebrow. “A double date? What are we, teenagers in a cheesy high school romance movie?” Cordelia poked him in the ribs. “I happen to love cheesy high school romance movies.” she defended. Nobody tried to argue with that; they’d all been subjected to Cordelia’s corny rom-com marathons at one time or another. “Anyway, are you guys going to come or not?” Cordelia pressed. Whizzer looked at Marvin for help. “Marvin, do you want to go?” he asked, kind of hoping that Marvin would say no. Instead, Marvin just gave a small shrug. “Whatever you want. It's up to you.” _Wow_ , _thanks for the help,_ Whizzer thought. He loved Marvin with all of his heart, but he absolutely did not love how indecisive he could be.

“Persuade me.” Whizzer asserted, crossing his arms. Without even hesitating (it was like she had expected Whizzer’s resistance and come up with a persuasive argument), Cordelia leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Charlotte doesn't think you two can behave yourselves in public.” Whizzer, looking affronted, glanced over at Charlotte. Of course they could control themselves! They weren't _children_. “Ok, we’re definitely coming.” Whizzer decided. Marvin blinked. “Well, that was a quick turn around. What did she say to you?” he questioned. Then, “Did she threaten to cut up one of your designer shirts again?” Cordelia and Whizzer exchanged looks. “Not this time.” Cordelia laughed. “I just gave him some motivation.”

“So, we’ll see you guys at 6:00?” Charlotte checked.  
“Sure.” Whizzer agreed. He jumped up and wandered over to Marvin, slinging an arm around his waist. “As long as I can get this one to wear something half-decent.” Marvin didn't even looked too offended by that - he was used to it by now. Charlotte laughed as she stood up and walked to the door, Cordelia following her. She opened the door and gestured for Cordelia to exit first. “Ladies first.”

“We’ll see you guys tonight!” Cordelia stuck her head around the door. “Oh, and give me that Tupperware back when we pick you up tonight.” Marvin shot Whizzer a look of barely disguised horror. Did that mean they actually had to eat the cookies? “Alright,” Whizzer said with a smile, “You girls have a good day.”  
“You too!” Charlotte called from outside, pulling Cordelia out of the doorway. Whizzer went over and shut the door, before returning to Marvin. “What the hell did Cordelia say to change your mind?” Marvin said curiously, placing his hands on Whizzer’s waist. Whizzer grinned playfully. “Wouldn't you like to know.”


	3. CHAPTER 3 - I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Whizzer gets hit on by a waitress, Marvin is very jealous and the boys prove Charlotte's suspicions right. Also, cute lesbians.

When Marvin and Whizzer arrived at the restaurant, Charlotte and Cordelia were already there. Whizzer whistled in approval as they walked in. “This place _is_ nice.” He nudged Marvin with his shoulder as they walked. “We should go to way more nice places like this together.” he suggested. Marvin snorted. “Yeah, and go bankrupt within six months.”

They were met by a young waitress in immaculate uniform and shown to their table, where the girls were waiting. Charlotte was sitting opposite Cordelia; Whizzer sat down by Charlotte, with Marvin sitting on the other side next to Cordelia. “Sorry we're late.” Whizzer apologised. “I had a complete nightmare trying to get myself _and_  Marvin ready at the same time. Do you know how hard it is to wrestle him into a decent suit?”  
“Yeah, and we’re also late because you spent twenty minutes fixing your hair.” Marvin retaliated under his breath, just quietly enough that Whizzer didn't hear him. Cordelia did hear, though, and chuckled. “Well, you both look very nice.” she complimented. “And I even got him to wear cufflinks!” Whizzer stated proudly. “Yeah, he has a weird thing for cufflinks. Sometimes I think he's going to dump me and start _dating_  a pair of cufflinks instead.” Marvin quipped sarcastically, then made a loud noise of protest. Cordelia had a strong suspicion that Whizzer had just kicked him under the table.

The waitress who had shown them to their seats earlier came over to take their drinks orders. Charlotte noticed that her gaze lingered a little on Whizzer, and hoped that Marvin hadn't noticed it too. That would not end well for anyone. _Poor girl_ , she thought, _crushing on a gay guy_. This wouldn't be the first time this had happened since she met Whizzer, though. Apparently finding Whizzer attractive was a universal thing, whether you were a gay man or a straight girl. She didn't really get what all the fuss was about, to be honest.

“So, what have you two lovely ladies being getting up to lately?” Whizzer asked, stealing a piece of bread out of the bread basket.  
“The usual. You know, trying to expand a business, taking care of the cats, taking care of this one,” Cordelia answered, pointing at Charlotte. “Yeah, and nearly burning down our kitchen, of course.” Charlotte added with a pleasant smile. They exchanged looks, and Whizzer raised an eyebrow. “God, you guys are worse than us.” The waitress returned with their drinks, and Whizzer sent her a charming smile ( _that was a bad idea_ , thought Charlotte) and thanked her. Once she left, Cordelia returned to their previous conversation and argued, “Oh, I don’t think so. We can hear whenever you guys argue.”  
Whizzer took a sip of his red wine. “Poor you.” he said with genuine sympathy. “ _Every_ time we argue?” Cordelia nodded to confirm his suspicions. Speaking over the rim of his wine glass, he asked, “How?”  
Cordelia smiled with feigned innocence. “You have really thin walls. We can hear _everything_.” she said pointedly, and Whizzer promptly choked on his wine. Charlotte patted Whizzer's back as he coughed, glancing across the table to see Marvin's reaction. He looked pretty disturbed at the idea of his neighbours hearing everything they did too - his cheeks had noticeably reddened and he hastily took a sip of his drink, hiding his face behind the glass.

The waitress (who had been hovering nearby and hopefully hadn't heard any of their conversation) popped up again to take their food orders. Cordelia and Charlotte ordered two dishes to share, Marvin (of course) got linguine, and Whizzer ordered the fanciest meal on the menu which none of them could pronounce (it was incidentally the most expensive meal on the menu too, which Marvin didn't look too pleased about). As the waitress took their menus, her hand brushed Whizzer's. Marvin definitely noticed this time, if his frown was anything to go by. He didn't say anything, though, just gave the waitress a very unfriendly look as she walked away. Whizzer was apparently oblivious. Maybe he was too distracted by thinking about how much Charlotte and Cordelia could have heard through the walls.

Whizzer whispered awkwardly to Charlotte, “Can you really hear everything?” Charlotte grimaced and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.” she confirmed. Whizzer looked like he was going to be sick, or possibly cry. Cordelia reached across the table and patted his hand comfortingly. “Don't worry, I probably heard worse from you in college.” Marvin leaned forward. “Whizzer, how come you haven't told me any college stories?” Cordelia gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a disguised laugh, and Whizzer sent her a glare that clearly said ‘ _don't you dare tell him anything embarrassing_ ’. “Go on, tell me a story.” Marvin pressed, amused by Whizzer's reluctance and discomfort. “Oh, I was sober about 1% of the time, so I don't really remember much,” he lied, “but I'm sure Cordelia would be happy to recount her college experience.” It was Cordelia’s turn to glare at Whizzer. “Oh, I'm sure they don't want to hear about me dragging your drunk ass home from clubs and bars countless times, do they, _Michael_?”  
“Michael?” Marvin asked bemusedly.  
“One of our professors was either half-blind or just really didn't like any of our names, because he would always say them wrong. He thought Whizzer was called Michael, not Micah.” Whizzer remembered that professor. He was old, had a long ponytail and always wore flannel shirts. He grinned at the memory. “What did he used to call you, Delia? Courtney?”  
“That was it.” she confirmed with a laugh. “Jesus, college seems a long time ago.”  
“Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Oh my God, we’re all getting old.” Whizzer groaned, the genuine horror in his eyes at the idea of aging almost comical. His gaze fell upon Marvin. “Some of us more than others.” he added with a smirk. Marvin pinched Whizzer’s hand in retaliation. He yelped “Ow!”, and suddenly their waitress materialised as if from nowhere.

“Everything alright over here?” she asked dutifully, addressing the whole table but her focus frequently slipping to Whizzer, as she began serving their food. Whizzer nodded politely, nursing his hand. “Everything's fine, thank you.” The waitress smiled knowingly at him. “Enjoy your food, Michael.” On that note, she left them, leaving Whizzer with his eyebrows raised and trying extremely hard not to laugh. Then he caught a glimpse of everyone else's faces, and couldn't control his laughter. They all started cracking up, until Cordelia was gasping for breath and Whizzer’s chest hurt. He wondered how much of their conversation she had listened to. “Where did she even come from?” Charlotte asked incredulously.  
“Maybe she heard Whizzer was in pain and came swooping in like a superhero responding to a distress call.” Cordelia proposed, giggling.  
“Oh, Whizzer, I think that poor girl might have a tiny crush on you.” Charlotte told him. Whizzer wasn't too bothered by that - he just made a face and shrugged - but he did notice that Marvin didn't look too pleased. Whizzer quickly changed the subject, because he knew how Marvin got when he was jealous.

“Shall we eat?” Whizzer suggested brightly. That successfully managed to distract everyone from their waitress drama, if the noises of assent from around the table were anything to go by. They all tucked into their meals, and for a while talking was unnecessary as they busied themselves eating.

Once they were done, their plates were cleared away quickly (thankfully by a different waiter). Whizzer poured himself another glass of wine, though Marvin gave him a disapproving look. “You've drunk almost a whole bottle now.” Marvin pointed out. Whizzer attempted to give him a scathing look, but it actually came out as fairly soppy. It was probably the alcohol in his system. “I'm on a double date like a hormonal teenager. I need to drink to forget my embarrassment.” Whizzer defended himself, gesturing with his full wine glass. Charlotte saved the glass from his grip and set it safely down on the table before it could spill all over the tablecloth. “You're definitely not too sophisticated for this date, Whizzer Brown.” Cordelia chastised, jabbing a finger in Whizzer's direction. He blinked, a little taken back. “He thinks he's so cool, but I could tell you embarrassing stories about him that would curl your hair.” Whizzer’s eyes went very wide, as if he knew exactly what stories she was referring to. He looked at her warningly, and she gave in. “I'm not going to tell anyone, don't you worry.”  
“I'm not worried about that.” Whizzer denied, feigning casualness.  
“Right. If I were you, I would be more worried that our waitress is madly in love with you.” Cordelia pointed out.

As if the very mention of her had summoned her, their waitress emerged from the kitchen and walked over to their table. Cordelia covered her face and subtly mouthed to Charlotte, “Speak of the devil.” Charlotte buried her laugh in her napkin. The waitress gave them all a sunny smile. “Everything all right for you guys?” she checked. There was a chorus of confirmations and nods in reply. “Great.” she grinned. “Anything else you need?”  
“Can we have the check, please?” Whizzer requested.  
“Of course.” She patted his shoulder, much to the girls’ amusement. Marvin looked far less amused; Whizzer just looked vaguely uncomfortable. Marvin reached out over the table and intertwined his fingers with Whizzer's. That made Whizzer smile - Marvin always did this when he felt jealous or upset or insecure, holding tightly onto Whizzer's hand to remind himself that Whizzer was still there and still his.

The way Marvin and Whizzer were looking at each other - sincere and intense, as if they were having a whole conversation through their eyes - was making Cordelia feel slightly awkward. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment, so she turned to Charlotte and whispered, “I bet you $10 that the waitress leaves her number on the back of the check for Whizzer.” Charlotte snickered and whispered back, “I bet you _$20_.”

The check came. Charlotte inspected it and turned it over and, sure enough, there was a phone number scrawled on the back. She nudged Whizzer to get his attention and showed him the check. Whizzer took it and just laughed. “Poor, desperate girl.” he remarked, shaking his head.  
“What is it?” Marvin demanded. Whizzer handed the check over to him. Marvin saw the number and dropped it back on the table. He did not look happy. “Please don't kill our waitress. That would just make things awkward.” Whizzer cautioned upon seeing Marvin’s expression. He looked around the table. “Now, who's paying?”

As Whizzer and the girls sorted out the payment, Marvin pushed his chair back, muttering something about going to the bathroom. Whizzer watched Marvin as he walked away. Marvin had always been easy to read; his hunched posture told Whizzer that he was essentially storming off in a mood. His excuse about heading to the bathroom was obviously a lie too: he wasn't even going in the right direction. He was actually heading towards the exit. _I'd better go after him before his sulking takes him all the way home_ , Whizzer thought. “Excuse me.” he sighed, following Marvin. Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Honestly, those guys have more dramas than a soap opera.”

Whizzer found Marvin leaning against a wall outside. He was silent for a few moments, coming over and leaning against the wall beside Marvin. He turned his head to face his boyfriend. “You know, you don't have to be jealous because some girl has a crush on me. I'm not sure if you realised this, but I'm actually gay.” Whizzer said flippantly. “That means I'm not going to run off with a random woman.” That actually made Marvin smile, which Whizzer considered a victory. “I know, I just hate being reminded that there are so many other people out there who would be delighted to have you.” Marvin admitted, running a hand over his face. “If you wanted to, you could leave me and run off with any of them.”  
“Hey,” Whizzer moved in front of Marvin and put his hands on Marvin’s hips to get his attention, “if I wanted to leave you, I would have ages ago. I don't want anyone else. I _love_ you.” Marvin started to argue back (always the stubborn one), but Whizzer cut him off, kissing him quiet. Marvin finally relaxed, placing his hands on Whizzer’s chest. Whizzer eventually pulled away when Marvin tried to undo his shirt. “Not here.” he chided.  
“First you want me, then you don't…” Marvin muttered, looking only mildly annoyed. Whizzer let out a genuine laugh, ruffling Marvin's hair, just to irritate him. He looped an arm around Marvin's waist. “Come on, let's go inside. The girls will think we got locked in the bathrooms.” He paused. “Or they might think we're doing something worse…” Marvin made a face and nodded.  
“Yeah, I think we've had enough awkward discussions on that subject tonight already.” he agreed. They walked back towards the entrance together. Marvin held onto Whizzer tightly, in part just because he wanted to and in part because Whizzer had drunk a _lot_ of wine tonight and couldn't quite walk in a straight line any more.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Marvin and Whizzer returned; Whizzer’s shirt now had two more buttons undone, and Marvin's hair was completely messed up. Neither of them seemed aware that Charlotte and Cordelia were staring. Whizzer slid into his seat. “Has the waitress come back yet?”  
“Not yet.” Cordelia responded. “I think she might've been waiting for you.” she added under her breath. Whizzer nodded to acknowledge what she'd said, slipping the check out from underneath their money. He turned over to the side where the phone number was written. “Anyone got a pen?” he asked. Charlotte rummaged in her purse, pulled out a pen and set it down on the table before Whizzer. He quickly wrote something down on the paper and then turned it over again. “What did you write? Did you reject her?” Cordelia quizzed. Whizzer smiled innocently. “Nothing important.” he answered with a non-committal shrug. As Whizzer handed back the pen to Charlotte, Marvin lifted up the corner of the check and peeked at what was written underneath.

Underneath the waitress’s number, Whizzer had written ‘ _I'm gay. Sorry! :)_ ’

Marvin suppressed a laugh as Whizzer carefully slipped the check back under their money. Of course he would write that. It was such a _Whizzer_ way to reject a girl. When the waitress took the check as they were leaving, Marvin deliberately didn't look at her for fear he'd start laughing. Part of him felt bad for her; the other part (the _bigger_ part) was giggling gleefully like a child and cheering ‘ _he's mine, not yours_ ’.

In hindsight, maybe Trina was right when she used to call him a child.

Cordelia drove home, with Charlotte in the passenger seat and Marvin and Whizzer in the back. Cordelia admitted that may have been a mistake if she was trying to persuade Charlotte that the boys had good self-control in public. Then again, they'd already let her down when they'd briefly left and returned more unkempt than they'd been before. How else could Marvin's hair have gotten so disheveled? Apparently Charlotte was thinking the same thing as Cordelia, because she leaned over and murmured quietly in Cordelia’s ear, “I told you those two couldn't behave themselves for one night.”

Apparently she wasn't quiet enough, though, because Marvin leaned forward. “What was that?” he asked. Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. “Uh-” Cordelia started to explain it away, but Whizzer interrupted her. “Charlotte thinks we can't behave ourselves in public.” he told Marvin. “That's why I agreed to go on this date in the first place. To prove her wrong.”

Marvin looked outraged. “So I spent an evening watching my boyfriend get drunk and get hit on by a woman because you don't think we can _behave ourselves_?” he demanded.  
Charlotte, to her credit, didn't look remotely abashed. “Yes.”  
Marvin sat there with that offended look on his face for a minute longer, then he cracked and started laughing. “Well, thank you for asking us.” They all looked a little taken aback by the sudden change. “It was a good night.” Marvin said. Charlotte gave him a surprised, slightly confused smile (it didn't _seem like_  he was enjoying himself when the waitress was flirting with Whizzer). Whizzer smiled at Marvin too, feeling oddly proud. He put his arm around Marvin's waist and rested his head on Marvin's shoulder, cuddled up together in the darkness of the back of the car. Cordelia placed her free hand on Charlotte’s leg, and Charlotte laced their fingers together with a whispered "I love you."

 _Yeah_ , Whizzer thought, _this really was a good night_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How have I not written anything for Falsettos before??  
> Comments are always appreciated! (Even if it's just you screaming about how awful this is or pointing out errors)


End file.
